Bubble-O-Seven: Iron Man
One Saturday morning, Miss Elaina was sleeping in her bed, until her drowsy self woke up. She got out of bed and peered out her windows. "Wow! It's pretty sunny out!" Cheered Miss Elaina. Miss Elaina then bolted out of her room to get breakfast. "I made some waffles." Said her mentor Tony Stark. Miss Elaina sat at the table and ate all the waffles as much as she can. "I'm planning to go outside all day. Don't you mind?" Said Miss Elaina. Tony replied: "I think so. I might have to be with you the whole time." Miss Elaina then stopped eating for a second to answer his question. "Wait, what? Why?". Said Miss Elaina. "Well, it's because... You could get wound up out there..." Answered Tony, puzzled. "Come on. It's not like there's been any danger around the neighborhood. It's' a pretty safe environment." Said Miss Elaina confidently. "Well, OK. I'll go out with you just to make sure." replied Tony. After breakfast, Miss Elaina and Iron Man exited their museum go around, and went out to Prince Wednesday's castle. They knocked on the door, and out came Prince Wednesday who excitedly opened the door for the Stark family. "A Royal hello to you, Miss Elaina and Iron Man!" Said the young prince. He then allowed the two into the castle and into the garden, Where Prince Tuesday was drinking Root Beer and Queen Saturday was singing to "Unfaithful" by Rihanna on her Speaker from her phone connected to an AUX cord. Miss Elaina and Iron Man walked throughout the garden, and saw various flowers. Iron Man looked at Miss Elaina and said: "I'm gonna get some Lemonade. Do you actually think I can trust you on your own, no?" he said. Miss Elaina replied: "Of course. I've been on my own before, just trust me, OK?" she said. "I dunno... Watch out, though. You might be allergic to those flowers or worse - Trashy rappers or something. Just make sure Saturday doesn't blast them." he replied. Iron Man then left Miss Elaina and went through the back door of the castle. Miss Elaina then went to collect some fruit from the trees. Suddenly, Saturday went through her phone, and found a Nicki Minaj song, which was "Stupid Hoe". "Oh my god, It's Nicki Minaj!" Saturday surprisingly exclaimed. "What?! No! I hate Nicki Minaj! She's trash! No! No! Don't!" said Miss Elaina alarmingly. Saturday responded: "What's wrong? Don't you want to listen to this song?" "Heck no! just please do not play it." said Miss Elaina. Miss Elaina then went up to a sunflower and examined it closer. A bee then appeared and went onto Miss Elaina's nose. "Oh crap! A bee! Get it off! GET.. IT... OFF!!!" She said frighteningly. Miss Elaina then ran around and swatted like crazy, struggling to get the bee of her nose. She then bumped into a prickly rose which stuck to her butt, and then screamed loudly. She then bumped into a tree with a large glob of honey covering her, and started saying garbled swears whilst screaming and moving around like a crack addict at a nightclub. Saturday then noticed Miss Elaina's predicament and then said: "Ooh! Looks like she DID want to dance after all," and played Stupid Hoe song. Miss Elaina was screaming at the top of her lungs and ran into some trees, bumped into a variety of flowers she was allergic to, and ran around the garden, bumping into whatever was in her way, including into Saturday's table with the Nicki Minaj song still playing. And soon after all that, Miss Elaina was on the ground unconscious, complete with red marks, thorny roses, honey, and with the bee circling her, with everyone else shocked. Prince Wednesday went outside, and saw the mess. "Darn! What happened here! Miss Elaina, are you OK?" said the shocked prince. He slowly approached Miss Elaina, and Iron Man ran outside. Prince Wednesday then looked at his mom Queen Saturday disappointingly. "I told you not to play trashy music, mom! This is the effects of playing it!" he angrily shouted. "Oh no! What happened here?!" Iron Man said worriedly, and checked up on his fallen niece. "Don't worry Miss Elaina! Guys, we're leaving this place at once!" Iron Man then picked up his niece and then left the castle. King Friday went outside and saw the damaged garden. He then looked at Queen Saturday, looking ticked off. He then took the Speaking and the AUX cord, and pulled out a shiny gold baseball bat, and smashed it up maniacally. "Darn it, Saturday, what I have I told you about playing trashy music in front of guests?! This is why we strictly prohibit songs like these! That, and Nicki is ugly as hell!". 2 days later, Miss Elaina was at school with her friends O, Katerina Kittycat, Prince Wednesday, Jodi, and Chrissie. Miss Elaina was reading about microbiology, until the class' teacher Teacher Harriet told the class it was time for snack. Everyone washed their hands, and then Daniel Tiger, who was done going to the bathroom, approached the snack table. "Today, we're going to have apples because I couldn't afford any Oreos due to my husband being a fat eat-aholic. Enjoy, everyone!" Miss Elaina was peacefully eating a red apple until Daniel turned to Miss Elaina and asked her: "Do you wanna trade apples, Miss Elaina? I hate this sour Granny Smith apple." Miss Elaina replied: "No! That's nasty. Why would I wanna trade foods with you. That's gross. Plus, are you sure you washed your hands?" Daniel felt uncertain, and said: "Yes. I did, now, I'll bring a special book from home if you let me swap foods just don't tell Teacher Harriet." Miss Elaina said: "Um... Fine, sure." Daniel then passed the already eaten Granny smith apple and took the red apple from Miss Elaina. Miss Elaina then nervously looked at the apple. "Just eat the darn apple already, Miss Elaina!" Daniel whispered. Miss Elaina whispered back: "What's wrong with you?". "New book..." Daniel tempted. Miss Elaina then nervously ate a chunk out of the green apple, and was relieved for a second. "Oh, it wasn't that bad. It was pretty good." Suddenly, Miss Elaina ran out of energy and felt really ill, and was coughing. "Dammit, Daniel. I-I-I-I-I should've not let you-" Said Miss Elaina sickly. Miss Elaina then vomited repeatedly and fell to the ground, with her fainting once again. Jodi saw her friend on the ground and turned to Daniel: "I can't believe you tried to kill our friend! Daniel, if there's anything I hate about you, it's your dirty habits of leaving the bathroom without washing your hands! What happened!" Daniel replied: "I was too excited to eat and-" Chrissie went up to Daniel and yelled: "Bull, Daniel! Bull! What were you doing in there, scratching your butt or making poop and toilet paper balls to practice your shots for your future fail of a career to be in the NBA or something?!" said Chrissie angrily. Teacher Harriet then saw what happened to Miss Elaina, and said: "What happened here?! Who did this to Miss Elaina?! Did Daniel attempt sneak rat poison is her snack again?!" Katerina Kittycat then told Harriet: "Yeah, apparently Daniel didn't wash his hands again, and poisoned Miss Elaina with his own poop germs and traded food with her." Teacher Harriet then pulled out her Android and called Doctor Anna. "Next, I'm going to call your Father Daniel! And I guarantee you'll get your behind spanked again" said Harriet angrily. Katerina Kittycat sadly looked over her possibly dying friend, and exclaimed "Daniel, your such a dirty dumb-" "Enough already" Said Teacher Harriet calmly. Doctor Anna then came into the door, as well as Daniel's father, who came already with a broad pizza paddle, ready to beat his son. Doctor Anna Picked up Miss Elaina and took her out of the school. Miss Elaina was lying down on a long bed with paper towel-like wrapping on top. "Miss Elaina? Miss Elaina? Can you hear me?" said a female voice. Miss Elaina finally regained her consciousness. "W-W-W-W-Where am I?" said the confused, but still sick Girl. She slowly opened her eyes, and saw Dr. Anna looking at her. "You're in my office now. Are you all right?" said the doctor. "I-I-I think I'm going to-" And then Miss Elaina started vomiting all over again, this time all over the floor. Dr. Anna then got a garbage bin to contain Miss Elaina's green vomit. "Shhh... It's okay now. You're fine." Dr. Anna said. Miss Elaina then relaxed and lied down on the bed again. Iron Man then entered the office. "Is my niece going to be OK? Looks like I should've not left her unoccupied after all, even under Teacher Harriet." he said. "Well, judging by what was happening lately, she's not safe around other people, especially what happened with Daniel and that apple. Looks like like we need to take extreme measures. But don't worry. She'll still live a "Normal" life as a "Normal" neighbor." said Dr. Anna. "What do you mean by normal?" Replied a confused Iron Man. Dr. Anna whispered in Iron Man's ear which is hidden under the helmet, with Iron Man having an uncertain look on his face about Anna's idea. Iron Man walked over to his sick niece, and he examined her still lying on the bed. "You may take your niece and go now." said Anna. Iron Man picked up his niece and left Dr. Anna's office, who yet again vomited. This time, on the floor again. Later, Miss Elaina is lying on her bed and managed to wake up, with a cold compress on her head. Tony opened the door went up to his niece and said: "Oh, good. You're awake Miss Elaina. Now, I need you to listen to me and I want you to listen to me carefully. There's going to be pretty big changes around this house and you." "Like what?" Answered Miss Elaina. "Well, we're going to be changing the house a bit, it's going to a be a change that will affect us both, but positively for you for the most part." Tony explained. "Yeah, go on." Miss Elaina replied. "That and you will be away from your friends for a little while." Tony said. "What?! Why?!" Exclaimed Miss Elaina. Tony answered: "It's for the greater good. Now, just keep resting in your bed and get some sleep, OK?" Tony said calmly. Miss Elaina lied down on her bed slowly and closed her eyes. Tony Stark then walked out of her room and into the kitchen. Suddenly, the doorbell rang. Tony came to answer the door, and saw Doctor Anna at the door. This time, she had loads upon loads of boxes, large and small behind her. Tony looked uncertain about what was going on. "Hello Mr. Stark. We're going to get started right now." She said. "Oh, yeah. So what's the plan?" Tony replied. "You know... Now let's start with my idea. I've got all the equipment all right here. Now, let's get to it!" Tony gulped and said: "Here we go." One day later, Miss Elaina was sleeping in her bed, but barely managed to open her eyes. She sat up, and then hopped off of her bed, and walked slowly towards the door. She then bumped into a clear, plastic wall. She stopped, and was shocked by the sight she saw; Her bed was moved to the center of the room, with the entirety of it covered in a translucent plastic dome with a few foil-like tubes attached to them, and with her belongings, including her books in a low shelf. "What is this?! What is all this?" Miss Elaina said confusingly. Miss Elaina slowly walked over to 2 clear plastic flaps and went through them, and very slowly walked down a clear plastic tunnel down the hall that lead all the way to the kitchen and to the living room, that had another large plastic dome with foil-like tubes like Miss Elaina's room, with a small plastic table and chair. Miss Elaina looked at what happened and said to herself: "This is just getting so weird? What's with all the wires and plastic domes and stuff?! Is there going to be a flood or something?" Tony then saw Miss Elaina in the dome and walked to her. Miss Elaina backed away a little. "What's happening to me? What is with all this stuff?!" Said Miss Elaina frighteningly. "Oh, nothing, after what just happened yesterday and last week, I have to keep you EXTRA safe. I cannot let you be exposed to dangerous germs, thorns, or even terrible musical artists. Let's say you're going to be what they call a "Bubble Girl." Tony answered. Miss Elaina sat down and said: "But what am I going to do while i'm in these bubble things? What will I eat? How will I survive?!". "Well, you can get around some parts of the house with these tubes, and that I'll deliver you ALL of the meals of the day! That, and you'll be able to do all the stuff you love to do - Just safely." Said Tony. Miss Elaina asked her uncle again: "But how will I see my friends?". Tony answered: "You won't be going outside, but I can always invite your friends in here. Just make sure they don't enter the bubbles, otherwise you might end up with crazy people like Daniel." "Well, Daniel isn't THAT crazy, he just forgets." Tony then said: "Yeah. He forgets all right. Forgets to wash his-" Dr. Anna came up to the two and said: "So, how do you like your new setup, Miss Elaina?" Miss Elaina then answered: "It's OK. I like how safe everything looks. It's just... Weird." Dr. Anna laughed, and said something once again: "It may look weird, but it's also a safe environment for you and others. Now if you excuse me, I have a patient who has extreme separation anxiety problems. I'll tell you when you're older. I hope you have a good time you two!" Dr. Anna walked out the door, and closed it. Tony Stark looked at his niece, knelt down, gazed into her eyes and said: "I know things are going to be hard for you, but it'll become more fun once you get used to it!". Tony then walked away and Miss Elaina walked back to her room, and sat sadly behind her bed with one of her books. Miss Elaina was peacefully sitting down and reading her books whilst sitting in her new bubble room. Tony then came in to her room with a large box and showed it to Miss Elaina. "Miss Elaina, since you are going to be kinda bored around here, I bought you some new toys." said Tony. "Hiya toots! I wonder what they are!" Excitedly cheered the little girl. Tony opened up a small circular door with the decontamination chamber activating, and proceeded to bring it into Miss Elaina's bubble. Miss Elaina opened up the box, only to find that it was full of inflatable toys, including beach balls and chairs. Miss Elaina felt a bit disappointed. But cheered up a little. "I hope you have a lot of fun my little buddy!" Tony said happily. Tony closed the small door walked out of Miss Elaina's room. Miss Elaina found a beach ball and blew it up to it's full shape, and started bouncing it around, and lied on it. She started laughing whilst bouncing it around. Miss Elaina held the beach ball between her legs and looked around. She then sadly looked to the ground and thought about her friends. Miss Elaina then took out her phone and went to message with Katerina Kittycat in a chat room. She started texting to Miss Elaina about what happened yesterday, with Daniel being a gross slob and the funny beating he got in front of Teacher Harriet and the rest of the class. Miss Elaina was entertained, but was disturbed a little at the same time. Katerina planned to see Miss Elaina later today. Miss Elaina then exited the chatting app and played some Tetris. Some time later, Miss Elaina was sitting down in her room on an orange inflatable chair whilst playing a fake tea party with an inflatable giraffe. Suddenly, Tony came into her room and said: "Miss Elaina! You got a friend coming to see you." Miss Elaina was excited to see her new neighbor Katerina Kittycat coming to see her. She did a cartwheel and walked backwards and said excitedly: "Really?! Is it Katerina Kittycat?! If so, bring her in - Now!" Tony said: "Okay, okay." and walked to the front entrance and opened the door. The visitor was in fact Prince Wednesday. "Hello, is Miss Elaina here?" he said. "Yeah, She's in her room. Just be careful... She's currently spending some alone time." Prince Wednesday walked inside and beside the plastic tubes and into to Miss Elaina's room. Prince Wednesday was a bit terrified by the big bubble that covered most of Miss Elaina's room, and saw Miss Elaina with her back turned reading her book. Prince Wednesday then smushed his body against the bubble's plastic surface, tapped on it gently and whispered: "Hello? Miss Elaina? Is that you? Are you okay, buddy?". Miss Elaina then turned around slowly, surprised to see her friend. "Prince Wednesday? Is that you? Hi! How are you doing? Just casually reading my books in a not-so-casual scenario". Said Miss Elaina. Prince Wednesday replied: "Look, I want to say sorry about the things that happened at my castle and at school, OK?" he said. Miss Elaina said gladly: "It's OK. Don't blame yourself about it. Now, I know what you're going to ask." The Prince then said: "What's with this bubble? Why are you in it? Why is there a tube going into to another bubble in your living room?". Miss Elaina then explained: "It's just that my uncle and mentor does not want me to get into any serious accidents again, so that's why there's all these things around me." Tony then walked into the room, and greeted the two. "Well, how are we doing?" he said. Prince Wednesday and Miss Elaina both replied simultaneously "Good", and Tony explained to the two: "Well Prince Wednesday, if you're wondering, Miss Elaina won't be going to school for a while.". Prince Wednesday was shocked and then said: "Well, what's going to happen to her while she's in this thing?!". "Miss Elaina's going to be home-schooled That means she's going to be educated while you and your crazy friends are at school." Tony said. Prince Wednesday then walked away sadly, looking at his friend and waving to her. Miss Elaina waved at Prince Wednesday back and kicked back and read her book. The next morning, Miss Elaina was on her bed texting again, until Tony came into her room. "Okay, Miss Elaina! Looks like we're getting ready for school with Iron Man! That means YOU and I are going to have some quality time together!". Miss Elaina was then excited about the occasion and sat in front of the bubble with her uncle outside of her in the same position. They both had Miss Elaina quizzing herself on stuff like geography, mathematics, biology, English, and all that other school stuff. Later, Miss Elaina was lying on the ground, relaxed from all the stuff she had to learn, like she scored a high score in an arcade game. Sometime outside, Daniel was walking with a ticked-off Katerina. "Daniel, I am so angry about what happened with you and Miss Elaina the other day. Do you think I'm going to date a slob like YOU?!" said the angered kitty. Daniel tried to come up with an answer, but was cut off by Katerina with every chance he got. They then walked to Miss Elaina's house, and walked inside and saw Miss Elaina in her living room playing her Nintendo Switch, with Katerina and Daniel standing where Miss Elaina was. "Hello Miss Elaina, meow-meow!" said Katerina. "Hi Katerina, how are you doing?" answered Miss Elaina. "Good! I've brought Daniel over here because he has a little something to say to you. It's about the other day with his dirty habits." Miss Elaina then saw Daniel with a snarky look in her eyes, and Daniel then looked at Miss Elaina with a nervous expression. "Well, do you have anything to say?" Miss Elaina said with a feisty attitude. Daniel nervously said: "Well, you see- It wasn't my fault..." Katerina Kittycat said: "Daniel! You know what you did! Ever since last week, you liked to fool around in the bathroom singing songs about poop and fantasizing about us touching each-other's butts and all that gross stuff, so of course you have something to say! And say it NOW!" Said Katerina angrily. Daniel then whistled and toddled around. Katerina got even more ticked off and again said: "Dammit Daniel, just tell Miss Elaina you're sorry! We can call the whole thing off! If you meow-meow don't apologize this instant, so help me, I'm getting Miss Elaina's mentor! Now DO IT!" Daniel then replied: "I don't wanna!" Katerina replied: "Why not?!". "It's because of how Miss Elaina was being mean to me the other day, all because-" Katerina Kittycat said: "All because you tried to frame Miss Elaina by sneaking "Fifty Shades of Grey" into her backpack and went to snitch Teacher Harriet on her! And on that same day, you forced Miss Elaina to play "Cave Explorer" in the bathroom with me and her, and even threatened to bring Stephen Collins to the classroom! What the hell is wrong with you, Daniel, meow-meow?! Just apologize already!" "Okay." Daniel replied. Daniel looked at Miss Elaina and gleamed at her. "Miss Elaina, I have one thing to say to you..." Miss Elaina said: "It better be what I hope it would be!". Daniel then said: "I'm... I'm... I'm... THE ONE WHO GOT YOU SERVED, GIRL!!!" Daniel yelled. Daniel turned around and rubbed his dirty poop stained butt against Miss Elaina's bubble and yodeled like an idiot. "GOD, DAMMIT DANIEL, MEOW-MEOW!" Katerina Kittycat said angrily. Daniel rubbed Miss Elaina's bed and even rubbed his body against the bubble, staining it with dirt and even some poop. he then stripped himself of his red jacket, rubbed his torso and butt against the plastic bubble, and ran around Miss Elaina's living room, until Katerina restrained him. "Daniel! What the hell is wrong with you?! You know what, if you EVER dream of me being my date, forget about it you gross, ugly-" Then suddenly, Tony ran into the living room, with the two ceasing to struggle as they both sat on the carpet. "What's going on here?!" Said Tony. "Nothing..." Katerina and Daniel replied simultaneously. Tony then said "OK.", and then walked away and out of the door suiting up in his armor. Katerina Kittycat then looked at Daniel with a furious expression whilst clenching her teeth and said: "Daniel, I swear to god if you pull that crap ever again, I'm going to take your tail, tie it to the ceiling, and repeatedly hit you with a baseball bat like a Pinata until you start crapping foods you ate since you were little." Miss Elaina then looked a the two with a puzzled expression and said: "Well, what the heck just happened?!", with Katerina replying with: "Nothing. Here, why don't you let me clean up that stain?". Katerina went to the kitchen, grabbed some disinfecting wipes, and rubbed the stain off of Miss Elaina's bubble. "Thanks a lot! Toots!" Miss Elaina happily exclaimed. "No problem, meow-meow! Now that your uncle's out, i'm going to watch you whilst a certain someone doesn't interrupt our happy day. After all, it's a beautiful Friday." Katerina said. Katerina and Miss Elaina then went to Miss Elaina's room to hang out, with Daniel following the two. "Daniel, you stay in the living room, DON'T cause any trouble. And to make sure..." Katerina pulled out some rope, and told Daniel to close his eyes and that they were making love. Daniel closed his eyes and tied up Daniel with the rope. Katerina then walked up to Miss Elaina's room. In Miss Elaina's room, Miss Elaina was sitting with Katerina discussing their hopes and dreams. "Miss Elaina, since we both live in the same house... I've been wanting to make a... A..." "Go ahead. What do you want to say?" Said Miss Elaina eagerly. "Well, I've always been in love with Daniel... But ever since Daniel started acting like a total jerk-face lately, I've had my love fixated on you Miss Elaina, meow-meow!" said Katerina nervously. "Wait, really?! For real?!" Said Miss Elaina excitedly. She knew she can feel Katerina's love, especially when the two are separated by a plastic bubble. "Yeah, meow-meow. I've been always wanting to date you, Because once again, we live in the same house, and that you're so beautiful in terms of glamour and behavior... So that's why. Are you perfect with this?" said Katerina, with a quiet, romantic tone, as she stared into her neighbor's eyes. Miss Elaina replied nervously: "Well, yeah... Totally, toots! My friend! I've always wanted to date a best friend like you, Kitty Katerina!" Katerina took a few tiny steps towards Miss Elaina's bubble and smushed her face against it and said: "I'm so in love with you, meow-meow..." "Well that's because I'm so in love with you, backwards!" replied Miss Elaina. The two were having a romantic moment until Daniel, like a pest came into the room and sang annoyingly: "Miss Elaina and Katerina sitting in a bed-" "DANIEL! Will you get the fudge outta here already?!" said Katerina angrily, who then later puts duct tape all over Daniel's mouth and forces him onto the floor, and causing him to roll like a rolling pin. "Now where was I?! OK, Miss Elaina, we're going to dating each other soon, so I hope you get better, OK? We're going to have our date next Friday. So get ready, my human love... Now, anyway, Tony Stark said we can sleepover for today. So I'll be watching you right here." Katerina said gracefully, whilst tapping on Miss Elaina's bubble. "So what are you going to be doing for the rest of today?" Said Miss Elaina. "Can I borrow one of your books? I want you to pass it out of your bubble so you don't get sick, OK?" Katerina asked. Miss Elaina took one of her novels and handed them halfway through the decontamination tunnel, with Katerina picking up the book and reading to Miss Elaina. Later tonight, Katerina and Miss Elaina are sitting back-to-back, with Miss Elaina sleeping from inside the bubble, and Katerina outside it, with the two discussing their upcoming date with each other. They then both drift asleep. Miss Elaina started dreaming about hers and Katerina's relationship with each other, from her fantasizing about her and her walking on a lit up pier, and eating eating a fancy dinner at a equally fancy restaurant, to even living in an apartment with the two alone as lesbian children. Category:Marvel Category:Daniel Tiger